A Simple Hello
by shinoandme
Summary: A story about friendships and love. ShinoxOC. The first part is from Naruto's point of view, but Shino will come later on.
1. Chapter 1

YAY!!! New story!!! I am so very happy to put this up. Hopefully I wont get writers block like I always do....

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. This fanfiction was made for the enjoyment of the readers.

Flamers welcome but I do appriciate it if you would give me advice instead of telling me how bad this really is.

-  
Chapter 1: Naruto's an idiot _______________________

-Yawn-

I hate mornings. I hate mornings. I HATE mornings!!!

Naruto got up grugily as he rememberd today was the cornination at the academy. Now, when I say remembered, I mean he remembered to mark today as 'special'. (He doesn't have that good of a brain...)

He ran to the bathroom in his PJ's and was trying to put his headband on.

"Ugh! It wont go!!!"

" Maybe your heads to big!" Said a familiar voice.

Naruto whirled around and looked outside the bathroom door. At first he didn't see anything but then the friendly dog lover came into view, sitting on the window.

"Kiba! You almost gave me a heart atta-"

"Do you want to be late? Hurry up!"

Naruto thought about this for a minute, then decided to jump out the window with his friend.

"So, today I was thinking. Maybe I can impress the ladies with my ... Machoness!!" He showed his "muscles".

"Naruto, I think you have a better chance of becoming Hokage." They were walking to the academy as they spoke. Today was such a special day!

"Really? You think so?!?!" They were opening the door and were about to begin their new lives. This was going to be the best day of Naruto's life.

"Yeah," Kiba rolled his eyes. "Right after you give up rame- Why didn't you change out of your pajama's?

Naruto looked down at himself.

'Oh no!' He thought.

Naruto shot like a bullet into the boys' bathroom, slammed one of the stall doors closed behind him, and tried to think of a plan.

Too bad his brain didn't work well unless the subject was ramen.

'What to do? What to do? Grrrr! Stop thinking of ramen! What am I going to do? I look good in the Hokage outfit. Gah!! Don't have mental pictures! Oh man, this is bad! I can't go out there!

Naruto peeked through the stall door and realized. He really COULDN'T go out there. All he did was watch in shock.

There, looking in the mirror, was Ino, Katrina, Morgan, and Rachel putting on their favorite shade of Pink Shimmer lipgloss.

Today was so not going to be the best day of his life.

So there's chapter one! I know it's short and that it's all about Naruto but we will get into better things.

This WILL get better, as long as I don't get writers block. If you guys have any ideas please tell me. Also if I made any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. THANKS!!!

R&R

- ShinoAndMe 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Oh, no. Ha, ha. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time and I have a legitimate reason why. Once I remember why, I'll get back to you. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with zombie-aliens... I am serious. For real. It happened. Totally...**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if anyone waited a long time, and if you did, I send my apologizes. Forgive me lovely readers! So, on with the story, even though my laptop won't connect to the internet because it wants to be mean the one day I feel like writing... **

**Actually, I haven't decided which story I should update... Hmmm. Should it be my Naruto stories or Percy Jackson? I think it should be Naruto. Which story now? I have no clue. Why must I be so horrible? Nah, I'm updating my story about the thing that happened that one time. Yeah, totally. I'm in a crazy mood, so if I'm not making any sense, that's why. Whoever gave me sugar is in TROUBLE. Alright, on with the story. I think I have kept you waiting long enough. If any of you even bothered to read this...**

**As a last note, I've decided that this story will be updated infrequently whenever I get a chance to write, which unfortunately isn't often because of school. (If the size of this chapter is any indication at what little time I have.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you really think I would be putting this on fanfiction? Really? I mean, come on...**

Chapter 2:

'_Ok. Bad. Really bad. Super bad. Like, worse than that one time when I drank that rotten milk. Well, that time was REALLY bad, but this is a close second.'_

At this point, Naruto had no idea what to do. Between the girls outside the bathroom stall and him in his pajamas, he was just having a horrible day. Which was only made worse by the fact that Sakura and Ino had just walked in, glaring at each other.

"Oh, yea? I'm still going to get to the classroom first! Right after I put on more lip gloss."

"Not before I do, Forehead girl! Now move over!" The two girls continued, fussing over their hair and outfits.

'_She looks really pretty.'_ Naruto thought.

"Who said that?"

Well... Maybe Naruto thought he had thought that about thinking Sakura was pretty. But it wasn't a thought anymore. Now it had been voiced out loud.

'_Think, dummy! Think!'_ Steam seemed to come from inside Naruto's ears, and his head started to hurt. It wasn't everyday that he had to actually USE his brain. _'That's it!'_

POOF!

Hinata exited the stall Naruto had just been in. She walked over to Ino and tried not to make eye contact with any of the girls in the room, afraid it would give her away. Keeping her head down, she spoke.

"Um. I just said that I thought you both looked pretty... I don't see why you are fussing..."

"Wow, Hinata. You managed not to stutter!"

"Wha- OH! Um... Y- yea... Well, um..." Hinata inched toward the door. "GottaGoBye!"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"Well that was... Weird..." Sakura added after a few moments.

"I'm still going to beat you!"

"No, you're not!"

And with that, the two flew out the door to go find their knight in shining armor. The one who would never return their love. Yeah, that one.

"Well that was close." Naruto/Hinata said as he/she exited the bathrooms. "But I can't be Hinata all day... I have to go change! I'll be quick... Besides, Iruka-sensei loves me. He won't care if I'm late, will he? Nevermind! Maybe I should be extra quick." Naruto then raced home.

He passed by the baker and the florist who both tried to say hi. He only waved and ran on. He came to ichiruka who seemed to want to chat with the young boy. Naruto didn't have time to talk to anyone right now. He had to make it home before class started. It was graduation, after all! His shoes made a PAT PAT noise across the pavement as he ran. His hair in his face, he charged on.

Upon reaching his apartment, he dug in his pockets for the key. Only, he was unable to find them. Probably from the fact that he was wearing his PJ's.

"Oh, come ON! Why today of ALL FREAKING DAYS?" A big sigh escaped his lips as he looked up into the sun, which eventually, started to burn his eyes. "AH! Why, oh why Kami do you hate me?" At that moment, Naruto heard someone come up behind him. "Huh?" He said, dazed, as he turned around.

"Oh, uh... Naruto-Kun... Is so-something wrong?"

"Oi, Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?"

She started to twiddle her fingers as she replied, "Well, I was just on my way to school, and uh, I heard you and... Is everything y- you know... Ok?"

"Oh. Well as a matter-of-fact it's not! See, I can't find the stupid keys to my apartment! I kinda need to change my clothes, you see..."

Hinata just seemed to notice that Naruto was in his night clothes, and at the sight of him she made a loud squeak while a familiar blush rose to her cheeks.

"I just need to find another way in..." Naruto said. "I've got it! Maybe I can climb in the window."

"U- uh..."

Naruto seemed to not notice Hinata's distress and started making his way over to the window of his apartment. Hinata followed, but was a bit concerned.

"Naruto... That's pretty high up... Y-you won't fall or anything...?"

"Hinata, don't worry about me!" Naruto gave Hinata one of those creepy grins of his. "I am to be a Konoha ninja after all, and one day, I'll be the Hokage! What kind of ninja would I be if I can't even break into my own house?"

" I suppose-" But she was ignored as Naruto climbed his way up to his roof. He gripped one of his hands on the window, the other on the wall where he was holding himself up, and tried to pry open the window. It, though, had other plans than to open.

"Gah! The stupid thing is locked!"

"Naruto..."

"I've got this, Hinata!" Not a budge.

"Uh, Naruto-kun..."

"Hang on, Hinata!"

"B-but... Naruto..."

"What is it, Hinata!"

"That window over there is open..." _-Insert Anime SweatDrop while everyone looks over to the open window with the curtains flowing in the breeze-_

"I- uh... I knew that was open!" With that, Naruto jumped down from the window he was at and started rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "Heheh... I was- uh- testing you, is all. You passed!"

Awkward silence.

"I'll just go to that window now."

"Ok, Naruto-kun..."

"Almost in... Almost in! WOAH!" Many crashing and clanging sounds were heard as Naruto fell into the apartment via the open window which he had earlier left out of with Kiba. He then scanned through his closet for anything clean. Or at least semi-clean, which was a little easier to find. As he found his orange pants, he smelled them, only to throw them right back down. "RANK! I should start washing these." Soon, though, he found something decent to where and jumped back out the window to find Hinata still there. He just stared as she started to speak.

"I- I thought m-maybe you would, y-you know -"

"Hinata, I can't understand you when you stutter..."

"?"

"Uh, sure. Come on, we can't be late!"

"W-wouldn't it be easier if you left out a spare key...? So, you, well, uh... don't have t-to break in?" _'No, Hinata! Don't stutter! Not now! He's...Right... There...'_

It seemed by the look on Naruto's face that something donned on him. He reached under the door mat outside his apartment and pulled out a shining, silver key.

"You know what? I _**do**_ keep a spare key! I must have forgotten..."

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered as she slightly shook her head.

**That's the end of chapter two, and don't yell at me for how short it is. I know... I just have so much school work to be doing, which should really not be an excuse. You know... If you all were to review persistently, I may update faster. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, especially since I'm a beginner writer and it seems very hard for me to write from Naruto's point of view. I view him as a silly child most of the time. But he, in reality, is very smart. (On certain things.) I know this story is starting out kind of slow, but I just don't want it to be rushed, since I'm much better at writing small one-shots and if I'm not careful, it will be. Don't worry, for anyone who is interested, the chapters will get longer and Shino will come to play very soon.**

**Flames are welcome only if you tell me why.**

**-Sam**


End file.
